Things We Don't Know
by Maine-snowflake
Summary: After a note about Gibbs not-so-forgotten past shows up at a crime scene Tony tries to help and find answers. Come to find out their lives are more connected than anyone thought. Not Slash.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

**You just need to know that there is a TABBY 'ship in this and it is before Haitius.**

* * *

"Grab your gear! Dead Marine in George Town!" Gibbs barked, "David gas the truck!"

"Yes Gibbs!" Ziva said, catching the keys he tossed her, picking up her things and running to the elevator.

*At the crime scene*

"DiNozzo, Bag and Tag! David, Witnesses! McGee, Pictures!" Gibbs barked, noticing that the FBI was there.

"Gibbs this is our crime scene." Fornell cut in.

"Our bodies our crime scene!" Gibbs demanded, then the team went off to work on the scene as the FBI packed up, knowing they would lose. Then a little bit later Tony noticed a paper in a pocket of one of the victims, pulled it out and read it.

"Uh, Boss! You might want to see this!" Tony yelled.

"What?" Gibbs asked, kneeling down by Tony.

"I found this, addressed to you." Tony said handing over the paper.

"No, that's not possible." Gibbs whispered.

"What Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"You read this, right? I'm not going crazy." Gibbs asked, flicking the paper in his hand.

"Yeah Boss I read it, I don't think your going crazy." Tony said shaking his head.

"Michael can't be alive." Gibbs murmured.

"Who is Michael?" Tony asked, Gibbs just stared at him. "Right Boss not my business."

"Maybe an other time." Gibbs said, just above a whisper, abnormal for him.

"Kay Boss I'll be ready when you want to talk." Tony said, getting back to work.

"Okay." Gibbs said patting Tony's shoulder, then standing up.

*That night*

"Hey Hon." Abby said, placing her head in the crook of his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing really." Tony said shrugging the shoulder she wasn't on.

"Tony, it's something." Abby stressed the it.

"Okay, it's just. Gibbs hasn't been him lately, I mean it was an open and shut case but at the scene I found this piece of paper that said Michael Jethro Gibbs is alive, but FUBAR." Tony said. "It really got to him."

"You don't think." Abby started when Tony looked back, a small smirk laying on his face.

"I think you just might be right." Tony keep smirking, as Abby pulled her laptop over to them.

"So, we were right, right?" Tony asked.

* * *

Authors Note: This is only about half of the chapter, I don't know why the rest of it won't go on here but I will retype it ASAP and it will be the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

"So, we were right, right?" Tony asked.

"One second," Abby said, giving him a light punch on the arm. "But yes!"

"We were right." Tony said in shock.

"Yup!" Abby said. "Michael Jethro Gibbs, born May 23 1981. Parents, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Shannon Maria Gibbs. Disappeared October 31 ', but the case went cold."

"That is weird." Tony said as his eyes were glued to the screen. "Hey do you still have that morph pro?"

"Yeah, why?" Abby asked.

"If we put a picture of Gibbs and Shannon in then we can get a picture to put a BOLO out right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but there's no promise that looks exactly like that." Abby said, "Besides they might be lying."

"But they might not, if we find him we tell Gibbs, if not Gibbs never has to know." Tony replied, "Just do, for Gibbs."

"Fine, but please, don't get your hopes up." Abby begged as she put the pictures in morph pro, soon she got a picture up.

"That's our man." Tony said point at the screen which displayed a man in his late 20's early 30's .

"Maybe." Abby pointed out.

"Maybe, now can you put a BOLO out?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'll get to work early and put it out." Abby said.

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

"Welcome." Abby said, as she closed her laptop and curled against Tony.

*That morning*

"Bye sweetheart, I'm going to work." Abby said in the parking lot as Tony got in his mustang.

"Bye, I'll see you after my appointment." Tony replied.

"I'll take a coffee with 6 sugars." Tony ordered as he searched his pocket for money.

"That'll be-" The man started.

"I know how much it cost." Tony grumbled, then pulled out the correct amount.

"I see your cutting back." A women behind the counter with bright red lipstick joked.

"Don't remind me." Tony replied. "I have a doctors appointment."

"Oh, well that explains the lack of hurrying and coffee." The women replied, "Ted this is one of our best costumers."

"Please, like Gibbs doesn't come down almost every hour." Tony joked.

"But you come almost every morning." The women shot back.

"Yeah, probies these day." Tony smiled, "Well I have to go."

"Good luck!" The women almost shouted across the almost empty coffee shop as the door clicked. "Bless your soul."

"Huh?" 'Ted' said confused.

"That man has been though everything, from the plague to abuse." The women replied.

How bad is the accident ahead that people can't get though?I am so dead when I get to work.

Those were a few things running though Anthony DiNozzo's mind as traffic was at a halt. Then his phone rang and he picked it up.

"DiNozzo speaking." Tony said into the phone.

"Where are you?!" Abby said worried into the phone.

"There's an accident on the road I'm not, traffic's not moving at all." Tony replied.

"Well the team has an other case, so when you get back come down here, I need to talk to you okay?" Abby asked.

"Sure, Want a cafpow?" Tony asked.

"Yes!" Abby said exasperated.

"Okay," Tony smiled "Bye."

"Bye." Abby smiled, then they hung up, Tony not seeing any progress got out of his car and walked to the crowd.

"Hey!" Tony shouted over the crowd of people just whispering and talking, he got no response and whistled. "What's going on?!"

Then one person stepped out of the crowd, "Sir, everyone in the car is stuck."

"Call the police and ambulance!" Tony barked, pointing to a teenager.

"Yes sir!" The teenager replied, punching in the number.

"You" Tony ordered point at a man the seemed to be in his 30's and a contractor. "Come with me!"

"Okay!" The man said standing at attention, then fallowing Tony as he walked over.

"Now! We going to try to get some of them out!" Tony said.

"Yes!" The man replied.

"Oh and you 3, go show the EMT's where we are and block other traffic!" Tony ordered pointing at 2 men and 1 women.

"Yes!" They replied scurrying over to their cars.

"Now, when I get to 3 we lift this." Tony said pointing at the door that was only on it's hinges, the man nodded as they grabbed it. "1...2...3" Tony said teeth grinding as he said 3. "Shit."

"What can I do to help?" The man asked once the door was out of the way.

"Get me 3 more people ready to lift and a cell phone!" Tony ordered staring at the 4 faces in front of him.

"Yes sir!" Then the man ran off.

"What did you get into?" Tony said as he ran his fingers down the women's olive face, and smoothing the hair.

"Sir, I have 3 people and the phone you wanted." The man said holding a new phone that someone said he could use.

"Thanks." Tony said as he dialed the familiar number.

"Hello, Dr. Mallard." Ducky answered.

"Hey Ducky, I have a problem…"

* * *

I'll update soon! I promise! What do you think happened? Review! But no flames please!


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

"_Hello, Dr. Mallard." Ducky answered. "Hey Ducky, I have a problem…" _

"… McGee, Gibbs, and Ziva were in an accident, there's an other driver defiantly drunk. You might want to be here." Tony said.

"Oh dear, I'll be there soon what road?" Ducky gasped.

"Amanda drive." Tony stated.

"I just passed that exit, I will be there with in 5 minutes." Ducky said hanging up.

"NCIS truck coming in!" The women by the exit yelled.

"Bring it over here!" Tony shouted as Ducky slowly drove the car though the small crowd, then Ducky and Palmer got out.

"Anthony, do you know what happened?" Ducky asked as he checked Ziva's head for cuts.

"No, I was at an appointment then I headed back and hit this road." Tony said.

"Ah, well I think that Miss. Ziva might have a broken arm." Ducky said.

"Ah yes, well EMT outta be here soon." Tony said.

"Um ow what?" Ziva asked as she woke up."

Good, your awake, Ducky thinks your arm might be broken. Think that we can get out?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Ziva mumbled as Tony grabbed her by the waist and Ziva latched her good arm around his neck.

"When I say 3 we pull you out." Tony said, "1...2...3"

"Thanks, what can I do to help?" Ziva asked.

"Sit your ass on the ground." Tony ordered.

"Ziva, don't move your arm to much." Ducky said.

"Yes Ducky." Ziva said as she placed herself on the ground, then the ambulance came though.

"Now, Jethro seems fine, but he might have a concussion." Ducky said, as Jimmy him and Tony pulled Gibbs out of the car, then there was a small gasp.

"Your sure." Ziva asked.

"Well there's no real way to tell, but it seems that way." Ducky said as the EMT loaded Gibbs on. "Now Timothy seems to be more serious. It appears to be a broken leg."

"Excuse me sir. Can we get in?" An EMT asked.

"Of course." Ducky said as they moved out of the way.

"I can walk!" Ziva almost yelled.

"Ziva, please be good." Tony begged, "There's a cupcake in it if your good."

"I'm not four Tony! I know very damn well there is NO cupcake in there!" Ziva replied.

"NO, no, no, I mean I'll buy you a cupcake, any cupcake you want if you are good!" Tony replied exasperated.

"Okay then, fine!" Ziva said as she sat down on the stretcher.

"I'm going with you." Tony stated as the EMT's lifted the stretcher up he jumped on.

"No, you don't have to!" Ziva argued. "I'm fine!"

"Ziva you have a broken arm I'm coming with you." Tony stated staring at her.

"McGee has a broken leg!" Ziva replied her voice higher than normal.

"McGee isn't going to kill the EMT's." Tony replied coolly.

"I wouldn't do that!" Ziva argued.

"And McGee's asleep." Tony replied.

"McGee is injured." Ziva almost yelled.

"But he's not a ninja, and wouldn't jump off the ambulance." Tony smiled.

"Fine. I want triple chocolate." Ziva said, staring at him, nose crunched up.

"Good girl." Tony said, "petting" her head.

"Will you stop that?!" Ziva said though her teeth. "I'm am not a dog and do not want to be petted."

"Fine." Tony said as he spun a pen in his fingers.

"Hey Abs, you called." Tony said as he paced outside the hospital.

"Yeah, I have theory, where have you been today?" Abby asked.

"Abs, I need to tell you something." Tony said, the moment he was dreading came.

"What?" Abby said panicking.

"Well you know how I told you about the accident?" Tony said.

"Yeah." Abby said.

"Well the rest of the team were in it." Tony said.

"OH my god! Are they alright!" Abby gasped.

"Yeah, Ziva gets released in an hour, so I'm waiting to pick her up. But they want to keep Gibbs and McGee over night." Tony explained.

"What happened!" Abby said.

"Well they were hit almost head on by a drunk driver." Tony replied.

" At 10 in the morning." Abby said.

"Yeah, idiots never rest." Tony said.

"Well are Gibbs and Tim awake?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Well I can't leave now, Director Shepard will have my head." Abby said.

"Okay, how about tonight we'll leave early for our date, skip the movie and stay here?" Tony asked.

"That would be great! I'd love that!" Abby cheered.

"Okay." Tony smiled.

"Tony!" Ziva said as her face light up while he signed her out. "I want that cupcake."

"Fine." Tony chuckled. "Lets get out to the car."

"Wait, how'd you get your car here?" Ziva asked as they walked out the door.

"Ducky drove it for me." Tony replied.

"You let Ducky drive your car!" Ziva said with a fake gasp.

"Yes you smartass." Tony said rolling his eyes as he opened Ziva's door, then Ziva pushed him with her good arm.

"That's for rolling your eyes." Ziva said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"If you weren't a cripple." Tony jokingly started.

"You'd what?" Ziva challenged.

"I'd give you a head slap." Tony replied.

"I'm so scared." Ziva said sarcastically.

"You should be!" Tony laughed, tickling her sides.

"Tony stop!" Ziva begged.

"Fine, only because we need to get back." Tony said as he put the key in the car, then drove off.

"Abs, you wanted to talk to me." Tony said as he strolled in.

"Yeah Tony, where's Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Director Shepard wants to get her accident report, and well lets just say Ziva broke her right arm." Tony said, giving a crooked smile.

"Oh , well…Um…Uh…I have theory, I don't know if you'll like it." Abby said.

"Well, we won't know until you tell me." Tony smiled, leaning against a steel table

"Well…Uh… I think that you're Michael!" Abby blurted out.

"You- you think that I-I'm M-Michael." Tony stuttered, face blank.

"See, right there!" Abby pointed out. "And yes, but I'd need a swab."

"Fine." Tony said, dropping his jaw, then Abby took the swab.

"Thank you!" Abby chirped.

"How are you going to get Gibbs sample?" Tony asked.

"Well, that's were it get complicated. I was thinking that maybe I could say that someone stole my cupcake, which by the way WAS stolen!" Abby said.

"So, your going to get a sample, then test it , and THEN use it to find your cupcake. I can buy you a new cupcake, you know that, right?" Tony said.

"Yeah! But it's a pride thing!" Abby said waving her hands.

"Fine by me." Tony said.

"Hey Gibbs, how are you?" Abby said giving a weak smile.

"I'm fine Abs, just a little banged up." Gibbs said grabbing her wrist.

"Good, when Tony called me I freaked!" Abby said.

"How's McGee and Ziva, they won't tell me!" Gibbs growled.

"Boss, McGee a broken leg and Ziva has a broken arm. Both clean cuts." Tony reported.

"But I was driving." Gibbs mumbled.

"The drunk slammed into the passenger side." Abby explained.

"Boss, it's not you fault." Tony said.

"Listen, someone stole my cupcake this morning, I want a sample, open up." Abby said with a swab in hand.

"Fine." Gibbs said then opened his mouth.

So, REVIEW! please no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

*That Night*

"Okay Abby, I played nice for the day now I have a question." Tony said, as Abby sat on the couch he stood up.

"What?" Abby chirped, ignoring Tony's tone, the only person that could.

"Why do you think I'm Michael?!" Tony said, voice raising.

"Well, last night when we made that picture, well that's the one I sent out, I got 5 responses that's exactly were you went and they all said that Michael had brown hair, and well…I was playing around with the possibilities one looks exactly like you. I mean what we didn't take into account using morph pro was grandparents genes. Shannon's father had brown hair, and when Gibbs first joined the Marines he had brown-ish hair." Abby said slowly.

"So you think that I-I'm Michael." Tony said jaw dropping. "You know what my childhood was like, why would someone kidnap me, then throw me into that life?" Tony asked, pinching his forehead once he sat next to Abby.

"Maybe it was fate." Abby said, holding his hand.

"What if I don't agree with fate!" Tony asked, voice stoned walled so no emotion would pass.

"It doesn't matter, the past is the past and fate is fate. Who knows maybe, just maybe fate put this here, now so that a kidnapping scandal can be busted, or to keep someone fighting for the silver lining on a cloud." Abby said.

"But why, why would someone do that? Why would fate let a child get kidnapped?" Tony asked.

"Now we're going into God, and he probably did that so that you would become who you are today, and-" Abby started.

"What does God want with me?! I'm just a fuck up, that kills people, a killer fuck up!" Tony said.

"No your not. Tony your not a fuck up, and those people you kill, they killed others and had a gun pointed at an other person, you saved at least 1 life, that's justice." Abby said, "And yes, your not perfect, but no one is, not me, not Gibbs, not Ziva, no one on this earth is perfect. Besides, of you weren't kidnapped, then you probably would have died in that crash that we found out about. Then I wouldn't have meet you, and Gibbs wouldn't have the best senior field agent-dash- possible son." Abby pointed out.

"But if I were there I could have stopped the accident." Tony said, frustrated.

"How?" Abby challenged.

"I could have gotten sick." Tony said, staring her in the eyes.

"You wouldn't know when that would happen you'd be 12! You'd probably be dead!" Abby said coldly. "Besides I already sent the swabs to a close friend that does that kinda stuff."

*2 am*

_Ring. Ring._

"Ugh who in their right mind calls at 2?" Tony said reaching over a peacefully sleeping Abby.

"Um, what?" Abby said dragging out the word.

"Hello?" Tony said sleepily.

"Agent DiNozzo. Due to the accident, you and Abigail have the off. I can't get her to pick up, so tell her for me." Jenny said.

"Yes Ma'am." Tony replied.

"Goodnight." Jenny said hanging up.

"What's left of it." Tony murmured, closing the phone.

"Who that?" Abby mumbled, back to Tony, eyes closed.

"Director Shepard, said we get the day off."

"Okay." With that Abby was asleep.

*8 am*

"So we really get to go pick up Gibbs and Timmy?" Abby said as she bounced into the elevator.

"Yup." Tony said nodding.

"Yea!" Abby said, tone similar to a 5 year old at Christmas.

"We're here to pick up Timothy McGee and Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony told the nurse.

"Thank God!" The nurse whispered, Tony chuckled.

"That bad?" Tony asked.

"When we wouldn't give him a hamburger he stared at us for 40 minutes. Then yelled at us to get him coffee." The nurse said.

"He's alright." Tony smiled, then the door opened.

"Yea!" Abby said running over to Gibbs and giving him a big hug. "Timmy!" Then moved on to carefully hug McGee.

*Later*

"Great! I drive the cripple bus!" Tony whispered as McGee and Ziva sat in back, with Abby up front.

"Drive faster!" Ziva ordered.

"Fine! Fast enough for you!" Tony said flooring the gas pedal.

"I guess." Ziva said, arm crossed, fake pout on her face as she fell back into her set.

"Damn Tony! Give me a warning!" McGee said.

"You just can't please people these days!" Tony said. "Now raise your hand if you want a caffeinated drink or snack."

"That's all of us." Abby said.

"Fine." Tony said parking the car. "Come on, I'm not gonna get it for you." He said ushering them out, then walking to the trunk to get out the crutches for McGee.

"Thanks." McGee said as he hoisted himself up.

**REVIEW!!!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING!!!! PLEASE REVIEW (BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE)

*A few days later*

"Hey Abs, wakey, wakey!" Tony said with a phone in one hand, gently shaking Abby awake with the other.

"Um, what?" Abby murmured, covering her head with the blanket.

"Some girl named Cynthia is on the phone, she wants to talk to you." Tony said, gently shaking her.

"Fine!" Abby said, sticking her pale hand over the sheets.

"Here." Tony said placing the phone in her hand, then walking out.

"Hey?" Abby said tiredly into the phone.

"Hey Abby, it's Cindy." A cheery voice said. "I have those results, dropped them off though your mail slot."

"Your in town?" A tired Abby asked.

"No, I freakin' floated there and ran back." The voice replied sarcastically.

"No need to be snippy!" Abby defended.

"Fine, so when can I meet that man of yours?" Cindy asked, Abby could practically see her arching an eyebrow.

"Hey Tony, can we have dinner with a friend of mine tonight!" Abby yelled.

"Sure, whatever. Toast or bacon?" Tony shouted.

"Both" Abby said then went back to the conversation. "Yeah, if the Boss man lets us off."

"Okay, well I have to go bye!" Cindy said as the phone clicked.

"Tony, there's mail in the door! Can you get it?" Abby shouted as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Sure, in a bit." Tony replied.

"Now!" Abby ordered.

"Fine, don't blame me if your bacon is burned." Tony chuckled.

"Didn't you microwave it?" Abby asked.

"Here's your mail." Tony said handing a just woken Abby a sloppily folded paper.

"Thanks, I'll read it after breakfast." Abby smiled.

"What's so important about this letter anyway?" Tony asked as he sat down with a coffee in hand.

"It's your results, remember when Gibbs was in the hospital?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, well read it." Tony urged.

"Fine," Abby said, unfolding the paper and searching the page. "OH...My...God."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Um...Uh...Your...Uh...M-Michael." Abby stuttered.

"W-What?!" Tony stared.

"Y-your not Tony your...uh...Michael." Abby replied more certainly.

"That's not possible." Tony said, just staring forward. "I-I have a birth certificate."

"It could have been forged, you said that man had friends in high places." Abby reasoned.

"But...I look like him, Gibbs and I look nothing alike." Tony said blankly.

"You actually do." Abby said, "Well not all the time, but your the only person I know that can come that close to a Gibbs stare, and well you do!"

"But, that's not possible...I mean what if they were wrong, I mean people are wrong about me all the time...Like went I had the plague, they thought I would die." Tony said slowly.

"Tony, it's right. You have seen the proof." Abby said.

"But this isn't...It can't be." Tony said.

SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE OCC


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

* * *

"You know what Tony? Your staying here." Abby said, emailing Gibbs from Tony's email.  
"I-I'm fine." Tony said.  
"Your not going to work until you can NOT stutter every other word." Abby said, typing in the email.  
*That night*  
"So, how was your day?" Abby asked as she slammed the door.  
"1 second." Tony said, not looking up, just giving her the '1 second' sign. "There, now what's for dinner?"  
"Well, I was thinking pizza. Whatcha doing?" Abby asked.  
"Well I'm Michael Gibbs. I was kidnapped, I'm solving my own case." Tony said. "And pizza's good."  
"You know, you shouldn't be working this case." Abby said, sliding next to him.  
"Say's who?" Tony asked.  
"The government." Abby nodded slowly.  
"I'm not working my case, Anthony DiNozzo is working on the cold case of Michael Gibbs." Tony smiled.  
"Sneaky." Abby chuckled.  
"So far I've got 5 leads and 3 bullets." Tony said, tucking the pen he had behind his ear.  
"Huh?" Abby asked. "Even I've never heard that one."  
"5 leads, none I can get a warrant for, 2 out in left field, and 3 that might be it, most are violent." Tony said.  
"Oh." Abby nodded.  
*A few days later*  
"Can I please go to work?" Tony begged.  
"Can you work?" Abby asked, flicking the shell off a hard-boiled egg.  
"Yup!" Tony nodded.  
"Fine" Abby agreed.  
"Yes!" Tony said exasperated. "I need that computer." He whispered.  
"Say somethin?'" Abby asked.  
"Uh...no." Tony said shaking his head, "Now I need to know why I wasn't at work."  
"Ankle, you rolled your ankle but now it's fine." Abby said.  
"Okay, I can remember that." Tony said, putting the cold case file in his bag.  
"Don't you dare!" Abby demanded.  
"Why, you said the team was working on cold cases." Tony asked.  
"No." Abby said.  
"Please." Tony said smiling.  
"Fine." Abby agreed, "Only 'cause you said please."  
"Okay." Tony said, "Now, we need to get going, have a cripple bus to drive."  
*About a week later*  
"You to tell him!" Abby said, cornering Tony in their kitchen.  
"How Abs? You don't walk up to you boss and say 'Oh, hey boss. Here's your coffee, and oh by the way I'm your son!' You don't do that." Tony said with a sarcastic, fake smile.  
"No. You invite him to dinner or something." Abby replied.  
"Abs, the last time I tried that one was when I had to tell him I was the one that put salt in his coffee, and that was not fun!" Tony said.  
"Yeah but now, it's a dinner to tell him that, well you know." Abby said. "I'll tell you what, I'll invite him to go to dinner with me on saturday. We'll both go, and you will tell him."  
"Fine." Tony said defeated.  
*Saturday*  
"I have much better ways to spend this evening." Tony sighed. "_Like with Abby, even at that damned dinner, I have a bad feeling about this."_  
"Really? Like how?" Ziva asked.  
"You know this is so 'Usual Suspects'" Tony said changing the subject.  
"Tony, your dying words will be, 'I've seen this film.''' Ziva said, leaving Tony glad he changed the subject.

**I'll give a shout out to the first 3 people that getting where the quotes from! Maybe even a little sneak peek. REVIEW (no flames please)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING**

**P.S their is some swearing in this chapter (not like you haven't read it in here before)**

"Shit!" Tony though, just then the wall of the ship Gibbs was on burst with flames.

*Later, at the hospital*

"Is it true?!" Abby asked as she ran into the waiting room, hugging Tony.

"Yes." Tony said, lightly rubbing Abby's back.

"But, why? Now he'll never know." Abby said, tears lining her eyes.

"Abs, family can go see him, go with my lead, okay? And you'll need to call me Michael." Tony asked.

"Okay, Mikey." Abby said, sitting up and playing with her ponytails.

"Good," Tony said walking up to the desk. "Hello. I'm Michael, Michael Gibbs. I'd like to see my dad."

"Fine, room 302" A young (and tired) nurse waved off.

"Thank you." Tony said, grabbing Abby's hand to go though the door.

*Gibbs Room*

"He looks, so, hurt." Abby whispered.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Abby asked.

"Could be 2 seconds or 2 months Abs." Tony said.

"I hope he wakes up soon. I just need to hear that he's okay." Abby said, sitting in the chair next to Gibbs bed.

"I know what you mean." Tony said, covering Abby's hand.

"Do you think he'd be mad if I had a priest come in and pray for him?" Abby asked, looking up for a brief second.

"I think he'd like that." Tony said, with a small smile. "Made me feel better when I had the plague."

"Okay" Abby nodded briefly.

*2 weeks later*

"Michael Gibbs," Tony said as he walked by.

"I.D." The women replied, Tony quickly flicked his badge open.

"Go ahead." She said, noticing the rectangle gleaming in the light on the ground.

"Thanks," Tony said pushing though the doors.

"Now, what's this?" The nurse asked her self as she walked over picking up the drivers license, and a piece of paper next to it. "Anthony DiNozzo, bastard!" Then opened the paper.

_TM, _

_Remember, this means you are Michael. Now, back to work!_

_Love, Abby._

*Outside Gibbs Room*

"Sir, you can't go in there, family only." A man shakily demanded.

"I'm family." Tony stared, almost pushing the door open.

"Well....he's in a bad mood." Then man scurried off.

"Okay." Tony said pushing the door open with a creek, then stepping in.

"Who's there?!" Gibbs barked.

"Uh...me...Tony?" Tony replied.

"I don't know a Tony!" Gibbs shouted grumpily.

"Shit!" Tony muttered. "Well then what year is it?"

"Same year I told the doctors." Gibbs replied, clearly upset.

"Can you just answer the damn question?" Tony asked, starting to get mad.

"Yes, happy got an answer?" Gibbs challenged.

_Ring. Ring._

"1 second." Tony said, answering the call but staring at Gibbs. "Hello?" "Oh My Gosh! You should see it! You two are so much alike!" Abby squealed into the phone.

"Okay, Abs. That's nice, now I have to go, ya know the no cell phone rule?" Then Tony flipped his phone shut.

"Who was that?" Gibbs asked, staring at Tony.

"There." Tony whispered, chuckling a bit at the Gibbs stare.

"Now. Who. Are. You?" Gibbs asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo. Your senior field agent." Tony introduced.

"I don't know a DiNozzo." Gibbs lied.

"You know a DiNozzo." Tony said.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Gibbs raised his voice.

"Fine! Whatever." Tony said, putting his hands in front of him.

"What do you know?" Gibbs said with a hardened expression on his face.

"Nothing, just that..." Tony started then speed up to Abby-like speed. "...I'm your son." "What not that's...that's impossible." Gibbs stuttered. "I only had one son, he's dead."

"Think again. Tony said with a crooked smile.

"Prove it." Gibbs stated, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Okay. I have the paper right here." Tony said, digging in his pockets, then getting nothing out but his badge. "Ugh. Damn it. Fucking damn it!"

"I believe you." Gibbs said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Talk like me, look it you really believe that I'm your father. Now your Michael. Right?" Gibbs asked.

"One and only." Tony smiled.

"So what do I call you?" Gibbs asked, looking unsure.

"Well, when it's you and me, Michael. If someone else that isn't a doctor is around, Tony. The people we work with don't know."

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Tony shouted.

"Hey! I jut had to come in! Don't tease people TM! It's really mean!" Abby squealed.

"Abs, for your information. I thought you shut of the camera." Tony said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Now, how many Caf-Pow have you had today?"

"Um...Well. I had." Abby started, then went into deep thought, "4."

"Great." Tony muttered. "D-dad meet Abby."

"Smooth." Abby hissed.

"What did I do this time?" Tony smiled.

"What if Ziva came in?" Abby asked.

"Ziva's at work." Tony smiled even more.

"Ziva is a Ninja!" Abby hissed.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Co-worker." Abby explained.

**Sorry about this being so short. I've had writers block, and softball coaching.**

**_Review!_**

**_No Flames! (Please)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING!  
P.S SOME SWEARING (LIKE I'VE NEVER WROTE IT BEFORE) IN THIS CHAPTER! **

"Sir, visiting hours are over." The nurse said peering into the room, for the fifth time.

"Okay, bye Dad." Tony offered, grabbing his jacket, and looping his arm around Abby waist.

"Bye Gibbs!" Abby waved as she and Tony walked out.

"He knows now, happy?" Tony asked tapping Abby's nose and the button for the elevator. After what seemed like an hour to the nurse waiting behind the the elevator opened.

"Very." Abby smiled as she stepped into the silver box, as the doors creaked closed she turned and give him a small smile. Then the elevator started on it's decent.

Reporter POV:

It's cold, raining, and I have no more coffee. All for one possible story. About some NCI-Something agent that could be his bosses unknown (to the boss) son. Oh, and I'm stuck between some homeless person and 20 other reporters. Okay, I think that finally he might be coming out, the sooner he comes out sooner I'm gone.

No one's POV:

Cameras were flashing as Tony came out of the hospital, arm around Abby's waist.

"What are they doing?" Abby whispered into Tony's ear.

"I don't know, come on. Let's get home." Tony replied giving her a small peck on the lips, after Abby gave a small yawn. "Besides I think someone's tired."

"Am not!" Abby argued, yawning again, leaning against Tony.

"Sure," Tony smirked, moving his arm to her shoulder, as they walked from the hospital.

"Sir! Have you just-" A reporter started.

"Federal Agents! Let us though!" Tony barked.

"Sir is it true you are visiting your father?" A reporter shouted.

"Yea, so?" Tony challenged. "Now let us get the fuck though!"

"No swearing." A half asleep Abby mumbled into Tony's neck.

"Sure," Tony said, trying to get though the crowd. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo! Let me though!"

"Agent DiNozzo, are you really Michael Gibbs?" A daring reporter shouted, shoving a mic in his face.

"He is." The tired Abby whispered, yet it was picked up by the mic and reporter.

"How long have you known this?" An other shouted, Tony just happened to see him.

"Do you want an other broken nose? 'Cause I'm sure I can hit just like my father did last week!" Tony threatened.

"So it's true!" An women accused, as Tony shoved his way though the crowd with a protective arm around Abby.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Jenny Shepard felt the blood boil under her skin as she watched the news. For many reasons, one of which she REFUSED to believe. Anthony DiNozzo was defiantly not going to be her undercover agent. There was NO way he was responsible enough for it. Anthony DiNozzo, if that was even his name, swore at, threatened, then PUNCHED a reporter. Abby Sciuto, she even admitted the truth, and wasn't yelled at. So many things that could have, and should have, gone different. She was pretty she that even if her agent had a second chance, he'd do the same thing. She'd defiantly have to talk to him. Once, she made up her mind she slowly dialed the number, getting an answer on the first ring.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered.

"Agent DiNozzo, just the man I wanted to talk to." Jenny said, then thought, "If DiNozzo is even your last name."

"Excuse me director...you watched the news didn't you?" Tony asked, waiting for her to yell at him.

"Yes, Agent..." Jenny growled.

"Gibbs, ma'am, I'm...I'm a Gibbs." Tony replied, in a oddly calm voice.

"Yes, well you and Miss. Sciuto need to be here in 30 minutes. Are we understood?" Jenny asked, just very pissed.

"Yes, we will be there." Tony respected, "Director, I must get going. Goodbye."

"30 minutes Agent D- Gibbs." Jenny warned, then clicked the end call button.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

Ziva David was pissed, a lot. With the world. Her partner. Everything, from the annoying piece of hair in her face to a Special Agent DiNozzo. She couldn't fathom it, he lied to her! Told her he was Tony DiNozzo, let her believe that he was a single prankster! Lead her to believing that she knew him! Ziva David made up her mind, she would never talk to the man she thought she love EVER again. That is if she didn't transfer back to Israel. Then she would say goodbye and flaunt a new "boyfriend" in his face. Her friend that lived next door said she was over reacting, maybe Tony or whatever-the-hell his name is wasn't really with Abby. But Ziva wasn't a fool, not even close. She watched them kiss on the television, during that news report, she saw a spark of love in Tony's eyes when he looked at the women half asleep in his arms before shoving though the crowd, after all, Ziva David is (as Tony would say) a ninja, she learned how to read people in pictures, movies, videos, the better she knows them the easier. Sadly for her, Ziva David must face Tony in 5 minutes, when he and his gothic arm candy come out of the elevator, to give the team an explanation.

_NCISNCISNCIS_

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello." A very unimpressed Abby answered.

"Hi, may I speak to a...Michael Gibbs?" A women asked.

"This is his secretary." Abby replied dully, giving Tony a thumbs up.

"Yes well, this is ZNN and we would like to set up an interview with him and Abby Sciuto." The women paused, "We would appreciate an answer ASAP so we can have the interview by the end of the week."

_NCISNCISNCIS_

_Ding. Ding._

The elevator chimed as a small crowd rushed out of the elevator, leaving 2 people remaining, as they slowly strolled out, not wanting to see the team. Not when they were this mad.

"Agent Gibbs, I hope you have an explanation for us." Jenny said, arms crossed from the balcony near her office as she walked down.

"Yes Ma'am." Tony replied, folding his hands in front of him.

"You don't have to call her Ma'am TM." Abby hissed into his ear.

"Well let's hear it." Ziva said, not happy.

"Well, I found out a little over a week before the explosion. I wanted to tell him before anyone else. I was going to tell him the night of the accident. Meet for dinner." Tony said.

"Why does Abby know?" Jenny asked, McGee with a look of internal battle on his face. Then Tony and Abby looked at each other for a second, nodding.

"Abby is my girlfriend." Tony smiled.

"We've been together 3 years!" Abby chirped.

"That is strictly forbidden!" Jenny said in a demanding tone.

"No, technically it says-" Tony started.

"No fraternizing with other employees of specialist on the case." Abby finished. "And the definition of fraternize is forming a friendship."

"Which if I might add we have all done." Tony smirked.

"He's right director, friendship is a necessary part of trusting your partner." McGee said, a small glint of fire in his eyes, directed to anyone who dare look at them.

"Yes, well Agent DiNozzo, please hand in you badge and gun." Jenny said, looking him directly in the eye.

**OKAY so right now your probably thinking "wait, I though she wrote a story about Jenny, now she hates her or what?" because of Jenny's attitude, I PROMISE that she will be the Jenny we know and love before you know. I just had to get that redheaded temper in there, and I truly think that this is how she'd act. Oh and I'M SORRY it took me FOREVER to update! I've been really busy and sprained my left wrist, but I'm able to use it a bit now so ENJOY! **

**_IMPORTANT!_**

**_Okay I need you guys to tell me if you think that in a bit (when the whole current Tony is Michael getting over the shock thing is over) should I refer to Tony as "Tony" or "Michael?" I really don't know and when_**

**_I WILL TELL YOU FANS!_**

**

* * *

**

Review!

(No Flames Please)


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

* * *

"If that's how you feel I will gladly be out in an hour." Tony said, voice neutral, handing over the badge and gun.

"Good." Jenny stared, arms heavily crossed in front of her.

"Tony you can't let her win! This isn't right!" Abby stressed.

"It's for the best, baby. Don't do anything stupid." Tony said, resting his hand on her shoulder, kissed her forehead, then went to his desk and started packing his things.

"I expect the rest of you to get back to work." Jenny stated coldly. Soon Tony was escorted out of the building. As if on cue when Tony walked out the front door there was a ding from the elevator and the clomp of boots.

"Are all directors as stupid as you?" Abby shouted. "You just fired one of the best agents this place has!"

"Miss Sciuto, I will not be spoken to this way!" Jenny demanded, throwing her arms to her side like a child having a hissy fit. "I could fire you."

"I'd like to see you try." Abby sneered. "Lousy little bitch!" She mumbled under her breath.

"You spoiled little brat!" Jenny almost shouted before lunging towards Abby, quickly resulting in a cat fight showing just how strong they were to Ziva and McGee trying to tear them apart. Finally they got them separated.

"Bitch!" Abby screeched planting a firm slap across the director's face.

"Miss Sciuto you are suspended!" Jenny yelled as Ziva backed her away.

"Screw it! I quit! No one deserves the way you treated Tony!" Abby yelled from where McGee was holding her back.

"I gladly except." Jenny sneered.

"I'm going to pack my things." Abby said, jerking out of McGee's grasp, stalking to the elevator.

"I'd like to see you get your job back." Jenny said in a 'spoiled rich teenager' voice.

"You'll be sorry about this!" Abby hissed into Jenny's ear as she marched by.

"You wish!" Jenny whispered as the elevator doors closed hiding the face of a smug Abby.

NCISNCIS

Abby POV:

I've never liked country music. Yet one song that Tony insisted I listen to keeps coming to my mind. The one country song he enjoyed, it's called "Find Out Who Your Friends Are." He thought that the song was like a page of our his life. Now it's part of mine, the people I work with, ones I thought were friends aren't they're to busy playing kiss-ass with the director. I take that back, Tony and Gibbs are my friends. Gibbs and Tony have beaten up an ex of mine that was verbally abusive with a baseball bat, gotten in jail for it, and snuck out as a birthday present. It was the best birthday I had, that was the day the proved them selfs as my friends, before it was just something my heart believed, but my mind didn't. Now it's like my brain has that day burned in my mind.  
Ziva and Tim are not my friends. They were the ones that showed me that the devil likes to toy with emotions. By taking on faces. I was so desperate that I believed a cold blooded assassin. So naive that before Tim started I fell for him. That quickly changed, when I released that he was a friend or something, not Mr. Right.

NCISNCIS

McGee POV:

I just topped the list. Of the most stressful and weird days of my life. I don't know what to think, but I'm a little angry and confused. I mean I wake up to see Tony yelling at (and punching) a reporter. Then I'm called into work by the director for an emergency meeting, where I find out that Tony is really Michael (Ziva filled me in) and that Abby (whom I never stopped loving) is dating Tony or Michael or whatever you want to call him! Oh add both Tony and Abby quitting (or getting fired but playing it that they quit) this is the weirdest day of my life! It fries my ass that Director Shepard let them go!

"I quit!" I said in a surprisingly strict voice, slamming my fists on my desk. Right before clomping up the stairs to the Directors office.

NCISNCIS

Abby POV:

TM's car is here, well in the parking lot. So he must be home.

"Honey I'm home!" I said bursting though the door.

"Abby? What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to do anything stupid." Tony shouted from their room.

" I didn't, I think I did a perfectly sane thing." I said walking into the bedroom, to see TM in a fancy suit with an other in front of him."What are you doing?"

"Prepping for an interview with ZNN." TM said finally settling on the black suit he had on and a solid plum colored tie. "It's at 5 you coming?"

"Sure." I said giving a small smile, then going to the closet to get my dress I wore last month, it is black with gold trim, a black and gold belt with silver glittered flames and no straps.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing!**

**Sorry it's short, I had a hard time writing the interview until I said "Screw it!"**

* * *

"Tonight's guest star on ZNN exclusive is a man that has 2 lives! Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and the scientist behind it all Abigail Sciuto!" The radio announced.

"Great. Guess I know where I'm going." McGee told himself.

*ZNN set*

McGee POV:

Don't ask me how but I managed to get passed security, but I did. Next thing I need is to find Tony and Abby.

"McGoo!" The Oh-So-Familiar yet annoying voice yelled though the small crowd.

"Timmy?" Abby shouted over the crowd surprised. Once McGee got there they just stood for a second, then Tony spoke.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at work?" He asked.

"Well, I quit." I smiled.

"Really?" Abby asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah." I told her.

"On in 5." A man told them.

"Listen, we have to go. If you stay here we can go to dinner and stuff after." They told him, cutting each other off, yet making the same point.

-Interview-

"So, how did your teammates cope when they found out?" The blonde women interviewing them asked.

"They…uh…took it ruff." Tony said, "A few have come around already."

"Yeah, they never suspected it at all, none of us did." Abby smiled.

"Oh," The interviewer said.

"Can I ask as question now?" Tony asked, taking a deep breath. He really said it, no turning back now.

"Of course!" The interviewer said loudly, in an Oprah like way.

"Abby," Tony said, getting on one knee, exhaling the breath he was unknowingly holding. "I love you! Will you marry me? Give me, Tony or Michael or Whoever I am forever?" He hopefully asked, showing Abby the ring which had to black stones gracing the sides of the ring, showing off the pale diamond, that was cradled in a studded square.

"Forever and ever." Abby smiled, as she tried not to scream on TV.

*Right after the interview*

As soon as they got off stage Abby screamed.

"Yes!" She also exclaimed, "I am so happy!"

"Me too." Tony said with a big smile, kissing Abby softly. "Who do you want to tell first?" He whispered in her ear.

"Your dad?" Abby asked, whispering into his ear while raising her eyebrow.

"Sure, but we promised McGoo dinner." Tony replied.

"Then your dad will be second." Abby smirked, kissing Tony happily.


End file.
